Yogscast Complete Pack (Modpack)
Yogscast Complete Pack is a modpack that contains many mods. It has anything from magic and spells to technology and pipes. It is heavily based off of the Resonant Rise modpack, and is even put together by the team who put together Resonant Rise. The Yogscast currently have a multiplayer server for this modpack, much like their previous Tekkit and YogCraft server, that features current series like MoonQuest. It contains mods such as Buildcraft, Chocolate Quest, Thaumcraft, Ars Magica, Morph Mod, and many more. The modpack can be downloaded from here. The Yogscast Complete server is linked to the ChaosVille server, as they now use the same modpack. Characters Honeydew (Simon) Ongoing 'Hole Diggers' Simon, with Lewis and Duncan, work on Craggy Islands and Lovely Islands to construct a new factory. Complete 'MoonQuest / MarsQuest / JaffaQuest' Starting in MoonQuest 84, Simon colonizes part of the new world after a nether portal lead them to the new world. He, along with Lewis and Duncan, travel back and forth between the old world and the new world using linking books from Mystcraft. Xephos (Lewis) Ongoing 'Sjin's Farm' Across from the land that Lewis claimed for Honeydew Inc., is Sjin, who is setting up his farm. After a brief conversation about what to do, Lewis decides to join Sjin in his venture of rebuilding Sjin's Farm. 'DirtQuest' Lewis, along with Turps and Sips, finds a muddy land to claim for Sips Co. 'Hole Diggers' Lewis, with Simon and Duncan, work on Craggy Islands and Lovely Islands to construct a new factory swag. Complete 'MoonQuest / MarsQuest / JaffaQuest' Starting in MoonQuest 84, Lewis colonises part of the new world after a nether portal leads them to the new world. He, along with Simon and Duncan, travel back and forth between the old world and the new world using linking books from Mystcraft. LividCoffee (Duncan) Ongoing 'Magic Police' Duncan and Sjin decide to lay down the law of the server using the art of magic. 'Flux Buddies' The continuation of Galacticraft. Duncan and Kim try to get rid of the Taint/Flux from Duncan's Castle. Renamed the series because it is no longer just Galacticraft. 'Hole Diggers' Duncan, with Lewis and Duncan, work on Craggy Islands and Lovely Islands to construct a new factory. Complete 'MoonQuest / MarsQuest / JaffaQuest' Starting in MoonQuest 84, Duncan colonizes part of the new world after a nether portal lead them to the new world. He, along with Simon and Lewis, travel back and forth between the old world and the new world using linking books from Mystcraft. 'Galacticraft' Duncan joined the Yogscast Complete server to continue his Galacticraft series with Kim on the new server with the new modpack, starting in Galacticraft 25. Sjin (Paul) Ongoing 'Sjin's Farm' Sjin begins the sequel to Feed The World with the purchasing of a barley field. He brought supplies, saplings and a statue of Sips on a horse and cart to his new farmland. He meets up with Lewis across the river next to the barley field, who is setting up land for Honeydew Inc. Together, they decide to rebuild Sjin's farm in all its glory. 'Magic Police' Duncan and Sjin decide to lay down the law of the server using the art of magic. Complete 'Sipsco Space Program' Sjin and Sips decide to try and beat Lewis, Simon, and Duncan in the race to get to The Moon. 'Sjintech Space Resue' Sjin tries to make a rocket to get to mars and save Sips, where he is being held captive. 'MarsQuest' Sjin joined up with Simon, Lewis and Duncan in Episode 88 of MoonQuest, which was rechristened MarsQuest shortly before his arrival. He was having trouble travelling to the Moon and went to J.A.F.F.A to try and receive help in getting to Mars to save Sips. His first action upon joining J.A.F.F.A was to fall in the Smeltery and die. He traveled to Mars to find Sips and promptly left the series after being killed by Simon. Sips (Chris) Ongoing 'DirtQuest' Sips, along with Turps and Lewis, finds a muddy land to claim for Sips Co. Complete 'Sipsco Space Program' Sips and Sjin decide to try and beat Lewis, Simon, and Duncan in the race to get to The Moon. Lomadia (Hannah) Ongoing 'Evicted!' Hannah joined the server after waking up from a 10-month nap to find Owl Island overrun by pirates. She and Nilesy then went off to find a new land to practice magic on. Inthelittlewood (Martyn) Ongoing ' 'Heroes of Mine Martyn joined the Yogscast Complete server with the aim of defeating every single boss in the game with a focus on Ars Magica 2 and DartCraft. He is currently building his house in the shape of the "Sapling Swirl" on his skin. On Episode 4, Almost all of his house was destroyed due to Parv crashing into his house with his jetpack. Nilesyy (Liam) Ongoing 'Evicted!' Nilesy joined the server after waking up from a 10-month nap to find Owl Island overrun by pirates. Upon further inspection, Nilesy also found his pool shack had been taken over by pirates. He and Hannah then went off to find a new land to practice magic on. NanoSounds (Kim) Ongoing 'Flux Buddies' The continuation of Galacticraft. Kim and Duncan try to get rid of the Taint/Flux from Duncan's Castle. Renamed the series because it is no longer just Galacticraft. 'Nano's Nook' Kim decides to record on her Yogscast Complete solo world that she has been playing on for a while. She also decides to show Duncan around. Complete 'Galacticraft' Kim joined the Yogscast Complete server to continue her Galacticraft series with Duncan on the new server with the new modpack, starting in Galacticraft 25. BebopVox (Keith) Ongoing 'Modded Madness' BebopVox joined the server to discover the world of modded Minecraft. Ridgedog (Steven) Ongoing 'Yogscast Complete Pack' Ridge decided he wanted a regular series on his channel, so he decided to make some videos on the Yogscast Complete server. 'Modded Madness' Ridge joined the Yogscast Complete server after being awoken from his cryogenic sleep on the Moon. He launched himself back over to Earth and crash landed near Bebop's base. He and Bebop now work together to utilize all of the mods in the modpack. Complete 'Moonquest Administration is difficult? Moonflower menace' Ridgedog, along with Kaz, attempt to remove all the flowers from the moon, which weren't supposed to spawn there, before someone else reaches the moon. Syncrasis (Sarah) Complete 'Moonquest Administration is difficult? Moonflower menace' Kaz, along with Ridgedog, attempt to remove all the flowers from the moon, which weren't supposed to spawn there, before someone else reaches the moon. VerbalProcessing (Ian) Ongoing 'Modded Madness' Verbal joined the server to accompany BebopVox and Ridgedog on their journey. He only records with them once in a while, because he has a family to take care of. W_Strife (Will) Ongoing 'Strife Solutions' Will joined the Yogscast Complete server after teleporting over from the Chaosville server with Parv. During the teleportation, Will and Parv became separated and Will is now working by himself. 'Blood and Chaos' Will tracked down Parv, who has discovered some Blood Magic items. He has taught Parv most of what he knows about Blood Magic. Acparvis (Alex) Ongoing 'Heroes of Mine / What happened to Parv?' Parv joined the Yogscast Complete server after teleporting over from the Chaosville server with Will. During the teleportation, Will and Parv became separated . In episode 4 of Martyn's series, Parv crashed into Martyn's house with his jetpack. 'Blood and Chaos' Will tracked down Parv, who has discovered some Blood Magic items. Will has taught Parv most of what he knows about Blood Magic. DaveChaos (Dave) Ongoing 'ChaosVille' Dave joined the server after a spell went wrong in ChaosVille and he ended up in the Yogscast Complete server. iFirez (Matt) Ongoing 'Modventures' Matt joined the server to teach Phil about modded Minecraft. BruteAlmighty87 (Phil) Ongoing 'Modventures' Phil joined the server to learn from Matt about modded Minecraft. Turpster (Mark) Ongoing 'DirtQuest' Turps, along with Lewis and Sips, finds a muddy land to claim for Sips Co. TheStrippin (Sam) Ongoing 'Booty Bandits' Strippin joined the server, with CinnamonToastKen, to be pirates and obtain everyone's pirate booty. CinnamonToastKen (Ken) Ongoing 'Booty Bandits' Ken joined the server, with Strippin, to be pirates and obtain everyone's pirate booty. Brentcopeland (Brent) Ongoing 'Block Party' Brent, along with Eric, joined the server to learn about mods. EricFullerton (Eric) Ongoing 'Block Party' Eric, along with Brent, joined the server to learn about mods. Trottimus (Chris) Ongoing 'Hat Corp' Trott, Alsmiffy, and Ross made Hat Corp to Sca... Sell deeds to other members in the server. Alsmiffy (Alex) Ongoing 'Hat Corp' Trott, Alsmiffy, and Ross made Hat Corp to Sca... Sell (land/plot) deeds to other members in the server. Djh3max (Ross) Ongoing 'Hat Corp' Trott, Alsmiffy, and Ross made Hat Corp to Sca... Sell deeds to other members in the server. KirinDave (Dave) Ongoing 'Dave & Su Play Yogscast Complete' KirinDave is the main admin for the Yogscast Complete Modpack. He plays on the server to see if everything is working fine, but also for fun. He records himself and PaprikaSu and uploads it to his channel. 'Minecraft The Hard Way' KirinDave decides to record a second series on the Yogscast Complete server where he plays solo, due to popular request. PaprikaSu (Su) Ongoing 'Dave & Su Play Yogscast Complete' PaprikaSu is KirinDave's partner on the server. She is on his series on his channel. Nijuuni (Erin) Completed Appearances 'Magic Police' Nijuuni is an artist who created fanart for Sjin based on the Disney movie, Tangled. She joined the server to practice magic and be busted by Duncan and Sjin for being a "squib." Erin, Sjin, and Duncan all die in an explosion, set off by Erin at the command of Duncan and Sjin, except Erin does not respawn. Poppycocks 'Ongoing Appearances' Poppycocks is a longtime friend of the Resonant Rise project. These days he assists mod devs with textures, while being very modest. Lewis tapped him for some improvements to the Sphax Texture Pack for the Yogscast Complete server. He's on the server to be able to see how his textures affect the builds and also to hurt the TPS. MintyMinute (Anya) 'Ongoing Appearances' Minty joined the server to have fun on her own time. She does not record it or upload it to her channel. Benjamin_Disco (Sjin) 'Ongoing Appearances' Benjamin_Disco is Sjin's alternate account for filming timelapse builds. Notes * This modpack is headed by KirinDave (and his crew), the person who headed the Resonant Rise modpack, and a YouTuber. His YouTube channel can be found here. * The Lead Maintainer for this modpack is Velotican. His Reddit user profile can be found here. * Yogscast members who plan to play on this server and record are Rythian, Zoey, and Zylus. Current Series *Hole Diggers - Lewis, Simon, and Duncan *Flux Buddies - Duncan and Kim *Sjin's Farm - Sjin and Lewis *Heroes of Mine - Martyn and Parv *Strife Solutions - Will *ChaosVille - DaveChaos *Modded Madness - BebopVox, Ridgedog, and VerbalProcessing *Modventures - FyreUK *Yogscast Complete Pack - Ridgedog *Evicted! - Hannah and Nilesy *Blood and Chaos - Parv and Will *DirtQuest - Sips, Lewis, and Turpster *DirtQuest Origins - Sips, Lewis, Turpster, and Sjin *Magic Police - Sjin and Duncan *Booty Bandits - Strippin and CinnamonToastKen *Block Party - Dead Workers Party *Hat Corp - Hat Films Past Series *MoonQuest - Lewis, Simon, and Duncan *MarsQuest - Lewis, Simon, Duncan, and Sjin *JaffaQuest - Lewis, Simon, and Duncan *Galacticraft - Duncan and Kim *Sipsco Space Program - Sips and Sjin *Sjintech Space Rescue - Sjin *Moonquest Administration is difficult? Moonflower menace - Ridgedog and Kaz Other Series *Nano's Nook - Kim and Duncan *Dave & Su Play Yogscast Complete - KirinDave and PaprikaSu *Minecraft The Hard Way - KirinDave Mod List For the full list of mods used, click here. Category:Minecraft Category:Series Category:Yogscast collabs Category:Yogscast